Czy to koniec przyjaźni?
'Czy to koniec przyjaźni? ' — siedemnasty odcinek sezonu ósmego oraz sto osiemdziesiąty szósty ogółem. Opis Rarity i Rainbow Dash zaczynają pytać, dlaczego są przyjaciółmi, skoro nie mogą znaleźć niczego, co oboje lubią robić razem.Opis z Boomeranga Streszczenie Na początku odcinka Twilight Sparkle zaprasza do klasy Rainbow Dash oraz Rarity, które miały dziś razem spędzić dzień. Chce ona pokazać uczniom, że przyjaźnią się one razem mimo wielkich różnic w charakterze. Kiedy jednak przychodzą i są zadowolone z tego iż w końcu porobią coś wspólnie pojawiają się pytania od uczniów. Jednym z nich jest np. to co ich w sumie tak naprawdę łączy. Okazuje się, że odpowiedź na to pytanie nie jest tak prosta jak mogłaby się wydawać i przyjaciółki są zakłopotane. Po chwili oznajmiają, że czas już na nie i ruszają wspólnie spędzać dzień. Jednak dyrektorka wpada na pomysł, aby ona i jej uczniowie podążały za nimi oraz obserwowały jak przyjaciółki spędzają czas przez obserwowanie ich. Na początku przyjaciółki grają w grę zespołową zaproponowaną wcześniej przez Rainbow. Gra polega na tym, że piłkę należy umieścić w koszu swojej drużyny, który trzyma jeden z jej członków. Jest ona wielce zadowolona z tego, że może w nią pograć, gdyż jest w nią naprawdę dobra. Tymczasem Rarity nie przejmuje się rozgrywką, a myśli jakby tu uszyć doskonałe do tej dyscypliny sportowej stroje. Denerwuje to pegazkę, gdyż jej przyjaciółka nie łapie do kosza piłek. Powoduje to kłótnię, a uczniowie skrupulatnie to notują. Klacze postanawiają przerwać grę i udać się na zakupy zaplanowane przez Rarity. Jest ona zapatrzona w różne stroje i buty nie zwracając za bardzo uwagi, że pegazka się strasznie nudzi. Kupuje ona w końcu buty, z których dosłownie sypie się brokat. Dash uważa je za niepraktyczne i przesadzone. Twilight kończą się powoli wymówki, a uczniowie chyba już przestali w nie wierzyć. Następna na liście jest jaskinia z kryształami. Jednak okazuje się, że każda z nich przyszła tu w innym celu. Rarity by zdobyć cenne klejnoty do swojej zimowej kolekcji sukni, a Rainbow by odszukać ukrytej komnaty. Poszukiwania wcześniej wspomnianej komnaty pegazce się nie udają,a przez przypadek niszczy klejnoty zebrane przez jej przyjaciółkę. W tym momencie obie nie wytrzymują już ze sobą i przerywają swój wspólny dzień oraz oznajmiają, że nie chcą mieć ze sobą nic wspólnego. Potem widzimy je jednak siedzące na kanapie w pokoju pedagoga szkolnego. Oczywiście nie są one spokojnie i wypowiadają sobie nawzajem swoje słabe strony. Starlight Glimmer wpada jednak na pomysł, który ma je na nowo pogodzić. Jedna przyjaciółka musi przeczytać ulubioną książkę drugiej i na odwrót. Rarity musi, więc przeczytać jedną z książek o Dzielnej Do, a Raibow zagadki Shadow Spade. Kiedy już cała trójka przeczytała zadane książki, razem spotkały się w jednej z restauracji w Ponyville. Starlight jest pełna optymizmu i jest zadowolona z przeczytanych książek, ale pozostałe klacze nie są już tak zachwycona, a dokładniej nie odzywają się nawet do siebie. Po jakimś czasie udaje się Starlight rozpocząć wspólną rozmowę, ale nie jest to przyjemna konwersacja. Rarity jest rozśmieszona co do rzeczywistej prawdziwości wydarzeń w książce. Natomiast Dash ma dosyć czytania całych stron opisów ubrań bohaterów, które mają pomóc rozwiązać zagadkę. Ostatecznie wszystko kończy się tym, że przyjaciółki znów się postanawiają do siebie nie odzywać. Pedagog nie daje jednak długo im się tym cieszyć, gdyż wróciwszy ze Szkoły Przyjaźni oznajmia, że Twilight ma kłopoty. Po przybyciu w do gabinetu Księżniczki Przyjaźni ta im tłumaczy, że zaginął jeden z artefaktów- Amulet Aurory. Jest on naprawdę bardzo potężny, a w kopytkach niegodziwego kucyka może spowodować tsunami, które będzie w stanie zatopić Equestrię. Kucyki nie mogą pozwolić by ta wizja się ziściła i mimo niezgody Rarity i Rainbow rozpoczynają wspólne poszukiwania. Na ich początku Rarity dochodzi do wniosku iż skradziona rzecz została powoli wyciągnięta ze skrzyni, a złodziej nie pozostawił żadnych uszkodzeń. W pewnym momencie Dash odrywa na podłodze tajemniczą niebieską stróżkę, którą zostawia Azurytium- metal z jakiego jest stworzony amulet. Wie ona o takiej zależności dzięki przeczytaniu jednej z zagadek Shadow Spade. Przy okazji dowiaduje się ona, że w przeciwieństwie do niej, jej przyjaciółka nie przeczytała jakoś szczegółowo jej ulubionej książki. W podążaniu za stróżką trafiają one na bagna, gdzie mają problem z jego pokonaniem. Tym razem jednak Rarity wykazuje się sprytem i tworzy ona specjalną tratwę do pokonywania takich terenów, niczym Dzielna Do w swoich książkach. Rainbow jest nią zachwycona, ale ukrywa to, gdyż przecież niedawno się pokłóciły. Dzięki niej pokonują bagna bez większego problemu i idą dalej już po suchym lądzie, ale nagle ślad się urywa. Martwi je to ale w tym momencie z lasu wyskakuje wielki stwór o sześciu oczach podobny do ropuchy. Jest on przyjaźnie nastawiony i klacze postanawiają się go zapytać czy nie widział złodzieja lub amuletu. Przeszkadza im jednak w tym straszny odór jaki wypełza z paszczy stwora. Znów tutaj okazują się przydatne zdolności Rarity, która ze specjalnej rośliny połączonej z chmurką tworzy coś na kształt pasty do zębów. Pozwala to porozmawiać ze stworem bez odruchów wymiotnych, który w ramach podziękowania pokazuje im dalszą drogę. Ich cel jest na skalnej ścianie. Rainbow wciąga swoją przyjaciółkę podlatując z nią na tą półkę przez co oszczędzają sporo czasu. Kiedy już są na miejscu drogę blokują im drzwi, których nie są w stanie sforsować. Okazuje się jednak iż buty przez, które Rarity cały czas się osiągała posiadają w podeszwie tajny osprzęt do otwierania zamków dzięki, któremu uciążliwe drzwi przestają być problemem. Przyjaciółki coraz bardziej ponownie zaczynają zbliżać się do siebie. Przed wejściem do tajemniczego tunelu za drzwiami obydwie przyznają, że naprawdę lubią cechy swojej przyjaciółki. Dzięki temu szczeremu wyznaniu przyjaciółki zostają na nowo pogodzone i razem ruszają ku nieznanemu. Po wyjściu z tunelu okazuje się, że prowadzi on bezpośrednio do Szkoły Przyjaźni, a tam kończy się ścieżka z Azurytium. Ku zdziwieniu Rarity złodziejem okazuje się Spike. Nie jest to jednak do końca prawda, gdyż cała ta akcja z kradzieżą została skrupulatnie zaplanowana przez ich przyjaciółki aby te mogły na nowo odkryć jakimi są wspaniałymi przyjaciółkami. Uczniowie dalej nie rozumieją dlaczego mimo żadnego wspólnego zainteresowania przyjaźnią się na nowo. Pogodzone przyjaciółki tłumaczą im, że w przyjaźni nie chodzi o to by drugi kucyk lubił identycznie to co ten pierwszy, lecz o to by każdy mógł być w niej sobą by móc się dzięki temu zaskakiwać wzajemnie i pomagać korzystając ze swoich wyjątkowych zdolności. Szczęśliwe klacze po opowiedzeniu tego czego dziś się nauczyły ruszają wspólnie na zakupy, gdzie Rarity będzie mogła dopomóc Rainbow w doborze strojów dla jej drużyny. Zadowolona oczywiście się zgadza i obydwie wyruszają resztę tego dnia razem. Galeria en:The End in Friend Kategoria:Odcinki 8 sezonu